


The language of love

by Ninhaoma



Series: A treaty on the heartiness of citrus fruits [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Law's German, Nami's Swedish, Romance, So sweet I gave myself diabetes writing this, Swedish and German are related, language learning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23783335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninhaoma/pseuds/Ninhaoma
Summary: If Nami is from Sweden and Law from Germany (as per SBS 56 and 88): they could, in theory, almost understand each other.Also, Brook is apparently from Austria.
Relationships: Nami/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: A treaty on the heartiness of citrus fruits [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751857
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	The language of love

Luffy huffed, crouching on the handrail of the Sunny, a general air of dissatisfaction shrouding him.

“I don’t understand it! Why do they have to be like that?”

Robin smiled slightly, leaning against the balustrade.

“Because they only have eyes for each other at the moment, captain.”

“But whyyyy…” it was amazing how whiny Luffy could be for such a happy-go-lucky person.

“Fufufu,” Robin laughed, enjoying the presence of new love. “Because they are in love.”

The Straw Hat’s beautiful navigator was currently sitting in the shade of one of her fruit trees, leaning against the captain of the Heart pirates. He had wrapped an arm around her and was feeding her mikans with the other, his trusty nodachi laying forgotten behind them. Soft giggles of varying pitch drifted sporadically on the wind, tinkling like glass bells.

Robin didn’t bother to sprout ears close to the couple to see what amused them so; they were entitled to their privacy, and more importantly, she probably wouldn’t understand a word.

Nami and Law had realised that the dialects of their home towns were somewhat closely related, and were now busy with trying to figure out if and how they would be able to converse in some sort of mix. The discovery had been made after Luffy had tried to steer the ship towards ‘an island that just _smelled_ adventure!’ and Nami had hit him over the head with an echoing shout of ‘FÖR HELVETE LUFFY! FÖRSÖKER DU FÅ OSS DÖDADE?’ The Heart pirates’ brooding captain had happened to be on board and had started, staring intently at the fiery woman. It appeared that he could understand what, for the rest of the crew, had just been a confusing mix of angry and cheerful nonsense. Or, as Zoro once said, ‘friendly, yet utterly terrifying, whatever it is she’s saying’.

Luckily enough for the bouncy captain, Nami had gotten distracted by the attempt at conversation the rival skipper had struck up; and luckily enough for both ship and crew, Franky had managed to steer them away from the underwater reefs Nami had spotted earlier, thus preventing total catastrophe.

After a while, the language-dissecting sessions had started to get very private indeed; then taking place in more and more secluded spots on the _Sunny_ and the _Tang_ ; and it was not long before Robin had moved out from her and Nami’s shared cabin. The first time Law joined them for breakfast, she had been sure that Sanji would kill him, but the blond cook merely glowered at the dark pirate and looked heartbroken every time he lay eyes on the happily smiling Nami.

“But I want to understand what they’re saying!”

No-one could pout quite like Luffy.

“You really don’t want to do that,” a deep voice interjected. Robin smiled at the tall skeleton who had joined them, stirring a cup of tea and looking – as far as you could tell, him having no eyes and all – at the couple.

“What do you mean, Brook-san?”

“The tongue spoken in my village belongs to the same linguistic family as theirs. It is further distanced, that is true, and it is over half a century since I spoke it daily, but I understand enough not to want to understand anything else. Possibly forever,” he gave a theatrical shudder. “It is true that I would like to see Nami-san’s panties, but it is truly nothing to what Law is proposing to do to them…”


End file.
